


Mute Love

by FeralG4, Kingdom01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Cancer, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Martial Arts, Mute Linda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/pseuds/FeralG4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/Kingdom01
Summary: When Linda was a little girl, a car crash took away her voice. Ever since then her family has been abusive and neglectful, blaming her for her father's death. No one can communicate with her except for Barry Allen. She feels desperate for some kind of human connection.Oliver had never felt at home with his parents. They were never there, so he didn't get to bond much with them.They were critical, impassive, and overall not the best at raising kids. So when Oliver and Thea get taken in by another family, he's grateful. Grateful to get out of Starling, away from all of his ghosts.These two people are about to learn that just because you're lonely, you are never alone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



> Ahh! Okay so I would really like to thank FeralG4 for their comment that started this whole thing!

The crash wasn't her fault. 

Really, it wasn't. Linda was sitting idly in the back seat, playing with her dolls, when suddenly the side of the car has concaved inwards, trapping her in her seat. Her father is unconscious in front of her. She screams. 

It a rational thing to do, especially considering she's only nine years old. Sirens get louder as the ambulances get closer. Linda can see blue and red lights flashing, blurred by her tears. There's someone outside of the flipped car, telling her to be calm and they would get her out right away. She was scared and wanted her dad. She could faintly hear more footsteps running towards the car. Linda didn't know what to do, so her only option seemed to screaming for help and in fear and pain. 

She struggles and some glass falls from the ceiling, sliding across her throat, cutting off her screams. 

* * *

 

Oliver never really liked his parents. They weren't around enough for him to like them. And he was fine with that. The only thing he did regret was Thea not getting to know their parents. Oliver still remembered wiping Thea's tears away when she cried, "Mommy and Daddy don't love me!" 

So when Child Protective Services came, he wasn't all that surprised. In fact, he was expecting it. He knew what would happen. Him and Thea were taken away from their parents at the tender ages of 13 and 6. Child neglect. That's what they got them whisked away. 

Their parents, honestly, were only mad that they dared stand up against the Queen name. But they folded and the siblings got sent to private school. Oliver and Thea were sent to St. Aldridge Academy, a private school for grades K-12. They had private dorms and even allowed Thea to stay in Olivers room. They were content there. Thea grew up around kids her own age, and Oliver got to get away from his parents, while also staying with his sister. Tommy Merlyn transferred there the next year, along with Laurel Lance. Oliver knew them both, as they were all best friends before the move. 

The trio reconnected and what a joyous occasion it was. A few months after Oliver turned fourteen, he asked Laurel out. 

Everything was great. He had his girlfriend, his best friend, and his sister all with him. And then, after a year and a half of dating, Laurel told him something that would change his world.

She was pregnant. 

Oliver was shocked. He swore up and down that they used protection everytime, which was only twice. How had this happened? 

Despite his fears, Oliver stood by Laurel. He took her to his family doctor over in Central City, Dr. Henry Allen. Dr. Allen was kind and even introduced the couple to his son, Barry. Everything was going fine, Laurel was healthy and so was the baby. Six months along, something unexpected happened. 

A miscarriage. 

Oliver was devastated, as was Laurel. With tears in her eyes, Laurel confessed to Oliver. The baby wasn't his. And not only was it not his, but it was **_Tommy's_**. His best friend had slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant. He was shocked and angry and quickly ran out of the room and back to his own. 

The next few weeks had passed in a blur. Oliver was trying his hardest to get kicked out so he and Thea could leave the school without going back to their parents. Finally, after gluing everything in the dean's office to the ceiling and walls, his plan succeeded. He was kicked out. 

The Queen siblings were soon adopted by a nice family in Central City, the Smoaks. They had a daughter that happened to be Oliver's age, which was nice. Oliver, now sixteen going on seventeen, was hesitant to accept the family. Thea, however, was the opposite. She loved the Smoaks. 

After awhile, Oliver warmed up to the family. And everything was okay. 

For now. 


	2. Visitation Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visits an old friend. Linda just happens to be there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be a little more angsty than the last one, but it will be longer.

The hallways of the hospital were bustling with activity. Well, mostly. Some halls were full of rushing doctors and nurse and patients, while some were completely empty. The slight smell of bleach was growing pungent the further he walked. 

The blonde walked up to a lady behind a desk. The bright red head  smiled at him. "Hello, sir. Can I help you with anything?" 

Oliver returned the smile. "Yes, I'm looking for the cancer unit?" The young woman directed him and he started back down the never ending hallways. Once he finally got to said room, Oliver quietly knocked and opened the door. He poked his head in the doorway. "Hey, buddy."

Barry's beaming smile widened as soon as he saw the blonde. "Ollie! What are you doing here?" 

"I'm visiting my best friend, duh. How the chemo doing?" Barrys smile hadn't diminished one bit. Although Oliver could see that he had clearly lost weight, he did look healthier than the last time he saw him. 

"It's been okay. Hey, my hair is growing back!" 

Oliver smiled. "That's great." 

A knock on the door interrupted the two teens. Nora Allen walked in, quickly followed by Sebastian and Dawn, Olivia perched in her arms. "Oliver, what a surprise! It's nice to see you. How have you been?" 

Oliver stood quickly and helped Nora set down her bags. "I'm okay. What about you, Mrs. Allen?"

The woman scoffed. "I've told you, call me Nora. And I've been okay, what with these rascals." She nods her head to her children, all of whom are piled by Barry's bed. Sebastian, Barry's older twin brother, was sitting on Barrys left side of the bed. Dawn, a little redhead that looked just like Nora, was sitting at the twins feet. And three year old Olivia was sat on Barrys lap. 

Dawn smiled at Oliver, displaying her missing tooth. The six year old had always loved Oliver. Her red hair was in pigtails and her blue dress matched her eyes. "Hi Ollie! Guess what!" 

"What?" Oliver asked the girl. 

"I can say the whole alphabet! See, A, B, C, D, E, F-"

Nora cut off her daughter with a light smile. "Dawn, sweetie, not now. Okay?" With a pout, the girl nodded. "Thank you, sweetie." She turned back to the blonde with a smile. "I'm sorry, Oliver. Ever since she learned that she's been saying it whenever she can."

Oliver reciprocated a smile. "It's fine. I think," He turned to Dawn. "That she should be proud of what she learned." The little girl squealed and attacked Oliver in a bear hug, wrapping her small arms around his waist. Everyone laughed as Oliver played along, pretending that she was hurting him. 

Not long after, Barry's doctor, a middle aged woman named Elizabeth, walked into the room. In her hands was a clipboard, she was flipping through the pages. "Well, Barry, we got your results back. " She looked up and noticed Oliver. "Oh, hello. I'm Dr. Coleman, Barry's oncologist." She outstretched out her hand. 

"Oliver," He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway, we got your results back, and Barry," Her face turned serious. "You're pregnant."  The room was silent for a few seconds before Barry burst out laughing, everyone soon following. Dr. Coleman chuckled before resuming what she came to say. "I'm obviously kidding. As I was saying I got the test back, and it looks like you'll be good to go by the time school starts." Everyone let out a breath of relief and Barry cheered. Oliva clapped, not understanding why everyone was so happy. "I'll just need you to come in for a check up every two weeks. If you get sick, I want you to come her immediately. You don't have a strong enough immunity system with the chemotherapy. I'm also gonna prescribe you some Clofarabine because of the relapse, just so it doesn't happen again. It won't necessarily prevent it, but it should help. Do you have any questions?"

 Barry timidly raised his hand. "Uh, yeah. Do I still have to have PE? Because I am not athletic. Sebastian got all the athlete genes." The doctor chuckled. 

"No, you do not have to go to PE, but we do suggest you try doing stretches either in the gym or in the nurse's office. Speaking of, I suggest you call the school, Nora, and let them know what's going on. They have to have his medicine and any necessary materials that he needs. It will also be a good idea to tell his teachers, that way if he needs to go to the nurse, he can just leave." She turned back to Barry. "Which reminds me, if you have a headache or any pains, or anything at all that could hurt or be harmful, go to the nurse. It could be something bad, like a relapse or something. Understand?" The teen nodded. "Great. Well, if you guys don't mind, I have another patient I need to get to. I will see you all later when I come to take Barry to his next appointment." With that, the doctor left, leaving everyone else in silence. 

Barry squealed. "I can't believe I get to go back to school! I can not wait. I wonder what everyone else di for their vacation. I bet no one had to stay in a hospital all summer, getting chemicals pumped into their body. But who cares? I'm so excited! Just two more weeks, and then school will start. I'll be outta her before then." He nudged his twin, a smile on his face. "Hey, maybe I'll even try out for the lacrosse team, huh?" 

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, right Barr. You can't even step onto the field without so much as hurting yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Barry sighed. "Besides, lacrosse is your thing." 

Oliver smiled at the twins antics. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some water. Want anything?" A series of nos followed, so Oliver left the room. Oliver had seen a water fountain down the hall on his way in, so he walked the short distance. A girl was there, taking a sip of water. 

Her short black hair fell in front of her face. She was wearing an oversized maroon sweater, with what looked to be a flowy black dress that ended right above her knees. Her black converse matched the knee high black socks. The girl, finished and not thirsty anymore, turned around. She jumped out of her skin when she saw Oliver, apparently not hearing his footsteps. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" 

The girl quickly nodded before pulling her sweater tightly around herself, like a shield, and ran off. 

Oliver looked at her retreating form in confusion. "Uh, okay? Bye then." He took a few sips and stood. The teen stared at the hallway the girl had run down. "That was weird."


End file.
